robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
DaBull
DaBull BillBoard.png|DaBull A1-Lightning DaBull Logo.png|DaBull Logo MDX Ad.png|DaBull MDX Expert Service.png|DaBull Repairshop Combined.png|DaBull Car Release Police Car.png|Police Car 'INTRODUCTION:' DaBull is a luxury Vehicle Company that develops and innovates its vehicles. It is currently small, with a small racing team, and a very small development team. DaBull is a FOR profit organization, that sells its products to individuals and hosts races with some free vehicle giveaways. The company's logo is based off the Lamborghini logo; they mainly produce Acura and Lamborghini-based vehicles. 'START-UP:' DaBull Started up with a request from Vikingboy, a friend of DoubleA7 (Founder) to create a vehicle, a police car. This was built in a matter of a month, Vikingboy later asked for a Lamborghini styled car, based on the GTA-V Infernus, this led to the development of the first DA - Lightning, this vehicle was the basis of DaBull. A Stretch limo was built soon after. 'VEHICLES:' DaBull manufactures the following vehicles: Older vehicles have been leaked and where free modeled, you may enjoy them in the set: http://www.roblox.com/My/Sets.aspx?id=1319232 DaBull A-Series Lightning - 4 Versions include: § A1 Lightning - Very industrial interface. § A2 Lightning - Police variant § A3 Lightning - Police Variant with opening and closing Doors § A4 Lightning - Standard vehicle (No moving doors) upgraded HUD. The DaBull A-Series Lightning vehicles are the backbone of the DaBull operation, with common updates and maintenance, staying in production for a long time. Newer versions are always under development. § DaBull MDX: § Standard Variant. § Police Variant The DaBull MDX was an experiment at first, a way to play around with the Roblox system, it turned out to be very successful, which allowed highly advanced GUI's to be developed, these included Roblox's FIRST speed gauge, all this development later helped to update other vehicles in the DaBull assembly line.It is also based on the 2014 Acura MDX. DaBull Police Vehicles: § DaBull Cruiser - Standard Police Cruiser (White / Black) § DaBull Undercover Cruiser The DaBull Police cruisers where developed to be sold for country groups around Robloxia, these allowed DaBull to raise lots of finance. § DaBull LimoZen The DaBull LimoZen was a stretch limo developed for personal use. § ' 'DaBull HumVee The DaBull Humvee was developed as an experiment with the Roblox Motor item and its properties., this research and development has allowed huge progress in other vehicles, which led onto the development of the DaBull MDX. DABULL MOTORSPORTS: DaBull had hosted a motorsport event in early 2014, it was a small race on a simple track, using DaBull A2 Lightning vehicles to race. It was 3 laps, and the winners are: 1 - Klingels - Who received a Golden DaBull A2 Lightning 2 - iRobotical 3 - Ancientblue 4 - UhmFire 5 - Solidsnake6666 6 - MISSING INFORMATION - Unknown. DaBull is currently developing a Formula One vehicle to be used in F1 Races in the near future, other comapanies will be invited to the event. Category:Automotive Category:Innovation Category:Research Category:Development Category:Luxury Category:Technology